


A Convenient Marriage

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Thor/OFC先婚后爱梗｜20世纪初AU
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

黛西·韦斯曼从小就明白，将来一定要嫁个好人家。

韦斯曼一家来自维也纳，在老家似乎还沾了点贵族血液。黛西的祖父放弃了尊贵的姓氏，逃亡到了美国。在新大陆，金钱才是唯一通行的语言。到这一代，黛西的父亲还勉强有些上流社会边缘逗留的老本，但能留给四个女儿的却寥寥无几，更让她们过上衣食无忧的生活更是异想天开。

黛西是长女，自然被寄予厚望。如果她是个男孩，也许还能进入政治或商业圈中拼杀一番。可是穿着裙子能做什么呢？十六岁，她正式在社交场合亮相。理想丈夫可不是满大街都是的，纽约有无数适龄的漂亮小姐都在全力寻找。她们努力把自己塞进束身衣里，套上一层层精致复杂的衣裙，戴上夸张的时髦帽子，流连在舞会的每个角落，瞪大了眼睛生怕错过任何人选。黛西想，生意场未必比这里更加复杂。

同年，家里来了新的教书先生，艾伦·布洛克，一位爱尔兰移民。只看外表的话艾伦不像个读书人，循规蹈矩与他一点也不沾边。他有水手般的勇敢，又有艺术家般的疯癫。他写起文章激情四射，文字铿锵有力，令人不得不心生敬佩。他像颗陨石一样落入黛西平静的人生。

后来，更糟糕的事情发生了——他们坠入了爱河。

其实上，所谓的恋爱不过是一些回避着他人的眼神交流，私底下偷偷摸摸地交换信件罢了。韦斯曼的大宅子里到处都是偷窥的眼睛、窃听的耳朵以及告密的嘴巴。佣人们如鬼魅一般，你见不到他们的影子，他们却掌握着你的一举一动。这对恋人连独处的机会也没有，火热的感情只能生生地被压抑在心中。

黛西依旧出入舞会，消极地与人交流，不希望被人注意到。回家之后她会彻夜读书，好像需要这样做才能从舞会的氛围中走出来。她钻进最枯燥无味的古典时代作品中，希望以此提醒自己是个能够理智思考的人类，而不是一件待价而沽的精美商品，如此循环往复。

* * *

黛西坐在梳妆镜前，女佣慢慢腾腾地用热铁卷好她的头发。裁缝刚送来的裙子挂在一旁，灰蓝色，金丝暗纹裙摆。这条裙子可能会花掉普通人家一年的生活费，但她只穿一个晚上。面前东方来的雕花首饰盒里盛放着一条蓝宝石项链，是姑妈借给她的，据说价格又抵得上好几条这样的裙子。

黛西不是常常这般奢侈。是姑妈千万遍地交代过了，今晚一定要好好把握。以黛西父亲的身份地位，她本来不可能混进今晚这种级别的舞会的。还得多亏了她姑妈嫁了个好丈夫。姑妈也不是一开始就挑中了金龟婿，只是谁也没想到当年的政府小文员会平步青云，当上了纽约市的议员，政治生涯前景更是不可估量。对于女人们来说，这证明了一件事：姑妈有绝佳的看男人的眼光。

一进宴会厅，黛西就想像往常一样溜到角落里躲着。

姑妈在身边，一把抓住了她的胳膊。

_看到了吗？那边人群中间的那个男人？对，他就是我今晚把你弄进来的唯一目的。记住了，他的名字叫索尔·奥丁森。整个东岸基本都是他家的。只要你让他看上你，你的孩子，你孩子的孩子，你的子子孙孙，一辈子都不需要再工作一天了。懂了吗？_

_哦。_ 黛西兴趣缺缺地应了一句。

她知道找到一个好丈夫的重要性，但是她不认为任何人会从她身上看到一个好妻子的样子。

_走，我带你去认识他，接下来就靠你自己了。_ 姑妈说。

黛西想，什么时候不是呢？她也只有自己可以依靠。

她走到那个男人面前，得体地打了招呼。

这位贵公子很高，金棕色的头发用发油精心打造出了完美的形状。他的丝绸领巾，他的背心外露出的怀表链，他的意大利手工皮鞋，无一不是完美的。

“你好，这位美丽的女士。我可否有幸知道你的名字？”

“黛西。黛西·韦斯曼，先生。”她不敢直视他的眼睛。

想要和他对话的人很多，不太努力的她很快就被挤出了谈话。

_如何？你给奥丁森留下印象了吗？_ 姑妈问。

_没有。他不过也是个普通……的男人，他大概不会喜欢我。_ 黛西说道。她本想说“庸俗”。

_他哪里普通？他有钱！_

_没关系，也许会有更好的。_ 黛西说着，忍不住思念起了艾伦。

_更好的？索尔·奥丁森就是最好的！现在是忸怩的时候吗？想想你的家族！想想你将来的孩子！去，想办法让他和你跳一支舞。_

眼见夜已深了，舞会即将到达尾声，最后的舞曲马上就要响起了。

黛西绝望地回到他身边，鼓起勇气叫住了他：“奥丁森先生，我可不可以请求你帮我一个忙？”

他回过头，认真地看着她的眼睛，“好。”

“你能不能和我跳一支舞？我姑妈在看着，如果我不这么做可能会被她念上好几年，拜托了。”

“好。”没想到他轻易答应了。

黛西知道这样做很不符合礼仪，如果不是走投无路她也不会这样大胆。只是她忘了一点，不是只有姑妈在看。整个纽约上流社会的人都看到了，索尔·奥丁森和一个不知道哪里来的女孩子跳了一支舞。

舞会正式结束之前，就有很多人打听起了“黛西·韦斯曼是何人？”。

* * *

一周之后，黛西没料到的事发生了。

有一封信送到了韦斯曼府上，信封上有奥丁森家族的印记。里面是索尔亲笔撰写的邀请，恳请她赏脸下周一同去看戏剧。

这一次不用姑妈在一旁提点，黛西也明白这意味着什么。

既然好运降临到了她头上，她便坦然地接受。她按部就班地与索尔约会，很开心地发现至少他不令她讨厌。

索尔是那种没吃过任何苦头的人，也不知道什么叫烦恼。他理所当然地接受所有人的喜爱，也光芒万丈地对别人好。富家子弟常有的任性毛病，在他身上却是微不足道，大部分时候甚至可以看作是他的可爱之处。他最难得、也是最终令黛西决定接受他的一点，和他的钱财和长相都没有关系。说来容易却也不简单，不过是他肯认真听她说话罢了，正如第一次见面的舞会上她可怜巴巴地求他的时候。

一切变得顺理成章。三个月后，索尔向黛西求了婚，黛西说了“yes”，成为了全美国最令人羡慕的女孩。

没有人知道幸运的黛西回到家里哭了一整夜。艾伦在她第一次答应赴索尔约会的时候就辞职离开了，现在没有人知道他身在何方。

黛西有很多话想和他说，没有什么心思准备出嫁，浑浑噩噩地就到了婚礼前日。她摸着精美昂贵的婚纱，心想这样也好，见了艾伦她未必知道该说些什么。

* * *

婚礼之日，黛西坐车到了教堂。

所有人都在教堂里等待着。她一个人走上阶梯，在大门前停了下来。她深呼吸几下，忽然听见有个压低的声音在叫她名字。

艾伦从拐角处跳了出来，身上穿着乐队人员的制服。他拉住了黛西戴着白手套的手。这是他们最亲密的一次肢体接触，几乎让黛西眩晕。

_黛西，我们一起走吧！_

_去哪？_

_离开这里！我们也可以结婚，有一个属于我们的家！_

_可是……_

_你真要嫁给一个你不爱的人吗？_

黛西几乎要哭了出来，但是她害怕把妆容弄花了。 _爱情？爱情不是属于我这种人的。_

_你的意思是穷人才谈情说爱吗？_

_不……艾伦，你走吧。再这样下去不过是加深你我的痛苦。_

青年男子见状，松开了她的手，翻过后墙头也不回地离开了。

泪水终究还是流了下来，窘迫的黛西只能取下手套抹去泪水。

转身，却看到石柱边上有个人影。那人走到她身边，塞了块帕子在她手中。

“你……你都看到了吗？”黛西攥着手帕，知道自己惹上了麻烦。

“都看到了。”索尔竟然没有大发雷霆，反而还像卸下了什么负担似的，“我在里面等你。这件事等仪式结束以后再谈，好吗？”

就像没有这段插曲发生过一样。他们交换了戒指，牧师宣布他们结为夫妻。然后索尔吻了她，象征性地。

人群散去，给这对新婚夫妻独处的时间。

“我很抱歉刚才发生了那样的事。”

“不必对不起，其实我也松了口气。我应早点告诉你的……你不必因此有负担，我完全能够理解……因为我……我也有一个爱人。”

黛西一时间头昏眼花，好像索尔说的是一门晦涩难懂的语言。“你的意思是，我们结婚了……但你并没有打算放弃你的情人？”

索尔脸上难得出现了一丝难为情，说道：“如果我们能达成共识那再好不过。我会尽好一个丈夫的责任，但是我无法假装感情。”

黛西沉默了半晌，说道：“这样也挺好的，至少我们不需要假装喜欢对方。”

索尔微微点头，说道：“我果然没有看错你。”

“这就是你选我的原因吗？因为我的家族可以允许你为所欲为？”

黛西觉得快要窒息了，原来是被这个可恶的男人算计了。纽约有那么多条件比她好千万倍的女孩，他偏偏选了她，无非是算准了她的家庭无法给她撑腰，即使她不愿意妥协也只能默默忍受下来。

“不，听我说，黛西，我不希望你有任何误解。我选你，因为我看着你的眼睛，就知道你不会爱我。相信我，我绝无欺负你的意思，更不想侮辱你的家族。我十分欣赏你，无论是作为一个女人还是一个人类。也许……我们能成为朋友也说不定。”

黛西还能说什么呢？毕竟大部分她所见的婚姻，无论是不是因爱而结合，最后两人多半会成为敌人。如果她和索尔能互相尊重地过日子，未尝不是另一种理想生活。

回阿斯加德庄园的路上，索尔把他爱人的事一五一十告诉了自己的妻子。她名叫玛丽安，是个码头工人的老婆。丈夫酗酒又家暴，她忍无可忍逃出了家，却无处可去。她差一点沦为妓女，还好遇见了索尔·奥丁森。索尔在上城区买了套公寓安置她，又给了她许多经济上的支持，久而久之俩人便在一起了。

黛西看着索尔讲起玛丽安时的神色，知道他一定是深爱着她的。有那么一刻，她感到十分惋惜，为了他，也为了自己。终究是有情人却无法成为眷属。

* * *

新婚之夜，黛西脱去了令人难受的礼服，换上了睡袍，躺到了陌生的大床上。

婚姻，就是一系列的义务。黛西的义务——成为一个好妻子——就包括为家族生下一个继承人。

黛西根本无法想象与索尔做那种事情，但她无法逃避。

她闭着眼。其他感官反而变得更加敏锐。她听到索尔进屋，关门。一阵衣服布料摩擦。他上了床。

她吞咽了一下口水。

“如果你还没有准备好，我们可以改天再做。”索尔的声音很近，几乎就在耳边。

接下来，她感觉到了他的体温。

“我没关系。”

真的是这样吗？黛西不确定。明明几个小时前才听丈夫讲了他与另一个女人感人至深的爱情故事。

她仍旧不敢睁眼。他温暖的手伸进了她的睡袍，没有多余的爱抚，直截了当地触碰了那个地方。她又想流泪了。她不得不幻想那是艾伦的手，才让自己好受些。

“黛西，帮帮我。”

她听见他低声说道。她的手被拉了起来，伸向了一个地方。很快，她摸到了一团暖乎乎的东西，她无师自通地将它握在掌中，软软的、沉甸甸的。它开始苏醒了。她无从得知过程，但是它现在变得坚硬、巨大，吓得她把手抽了回去。

她感到索尔抬起来她的腿，把她的膝盖按到了她胸口处。她私密的地方莫名地感到寒冷，失去了保护，一阵羞耻感让她的身体发热，好像索尔的目光是一种实体，正在入侵她最无助的地方。

那又是什么？一个火热的东西正在试图挤进她下面，钻进她的身体里。她想起了可怕的医生，要用钳子拔掉病人坏掉的牙。

她好疼。她忍不住了。“啊——”

他立刻停了下来。

她的手乱挥，摸到了他赤裸的肩膀，触到了一层汗水。看来他也很辛苦。知道自己不是唯一在受苦的人，她似乎好受了许多。

“黛西，放松。相信我。我不会伤害你的。”

她试着遵循他的指示，深呼吸了几下。

“我可以碰你其他的地方吗？也许我能让你不这么难受。”

“请……请做吧。”

她感到他的大手捏住了她左边的乳房，用很适当的力量按摩着它，不时用手指拂过乳尖。她惊恐地感觉到他正在揉捻自己尿尿的地方。她羞得想大叫出声，结果却发出了一声软软的呻吟。她吓得捂住了自己的嘴。

与此同时，他一个挺身，进入了她最深处。

索尔·奥丁森有些迷茫。他的性经验开始于十四岁。他有过很多女朋友，有过无数情人，和不知多少人做过这件事。但这一次是前所未有的感觉，让他失控又害怕。

他射得比任何一次都要快。幸好她的妻子并不知道这一点，对她来说只是结束了一场折磨。

他拿了毛巾，给她擦身体。然后他坐在床的另一边，盯着软下去的阴茎陷入了沉思。

是内疚。

愧疚来得莫名其妙。因为和黛西交合产生了快感而愧疚，就好像他背叛了玛丽安。但是，明明黛西才是他合法的妻子啊……


	2. Chapter 2

黛西祈祷能够快一点受孕，这样就不必与索尔再做那尴尬事。那是每晚睡前必需进行的仪式。她躺在那儿，闭上眼睛，等待她的丈夫来与她结合。

这个过程通常仅持续几分钟，可期间她对于时间的感知就像面团一样被揉压变形无限拉长，分钟变得像世纪一样难熬。

疼痛让她想要哭泣，不过她很快学会了忍受，把它当作一名好妻子的品格。她不明白为什么会有人痴迷于这件事，甚至为此丢了性命。

玛丽安，那位索尔珍爱的女士，她也要承受这些吗？

一次结束之后，在黑暗中，黛西问了丈夫一句话。她说：“你和玛丽安没有孩子吗？”

索尔不把玛丽安当做他们之间的禁忌话题。他如实回答道：“玛丽安和她丈夫在一起的时候流产过两次，然后就再也无法有孩子了。”

“噢……那也挺好的。她可以自由做自己。”

索尔无法全然理解她话中的含义，但是感到她似乎有些难过。

* * *

婚前索尔说会做一个好丈夫，他确实做到了。

黛西提了一句不喜欢住在位于长岛的阿斯加德庄园，他二话不说带着她搬进了曼哈顿上城区的顶层复式公寓。

新公寓里能躲避丈夫的空间变得有限，好在这片街区有许多亲戚朋友，好歹让她有事可做了。

女人的直觉往往准确得令人苦恼，黛西隐约觉得丈夫不是完全没有私心。

几天后，她到附近拜访一位自出嫁后就未联系的友人，结果在街上偶遇了索尔。他没有看到她，因为他所有的注意力都在身边的红头发女人身上，就好像整个纽约城对他来说都不存在。

黛西窘迫地提起裙摆穿过马路跑向了另一条街，就好像她才是见不得人的情人。

一路上，黛西回想那个女人的样子。她穿着一条淡绿色连衣裙，五官平平无奇，红头发倒是亮眼，松松地挽在脑后，不知道从索尔的那双恋人的眼睛里能瞧见什么独一无二的地方。

黛西在时装店门口站了好一会。路人当这位年轻的贵妇人是被橱窗里的新款女帽吸引住了，其实上她却是在看着玻璃上自己的倒影。

从小她的美丽就常常被人称赞，也作为筹码给她与家族换来了理想的生活。而此刻，她觉得自己好像一文不值。

黛西回到公寓，一个人用了晚餐，把明天家中的事项一一交代给管家，然后早早上了床。她缩在属于自己的那半边床，读了几章小说，有些烦躁。索尔还没有回来，她夹在庆幸与不安的两种情绪之间，翻来覆去地就睡着了。

大约是深夜，浅眠的黛西醒了过来，迷糊间看到索尔站在床的另一头。他正在解衬衫的扣子。黛西赶紧又闭上了眼睛。直到现在她都没有见过丈夫裸露的身体。她总觉得那是属于另一个女人的，就算只是用目光也会冒犯到。偏偏索尔有裸睡的坏习惯，黛西每天只好赶在他之前上床，第二天又等他穿戴整齐后再起。

索尔坐上床，发现黛西在装睡。“我吵醒你了吗？”

“嗯。”黛西背对着他，一如既往。

“对不起。我以后尽量早点回来。”

“其实你可以不回来的。”

“嗯？”

“我知道玛丽安的住处就在附近，我今天在街上看到你们了。说真的，你完全可以住她那。”

“不，我不会那么做的。无论多晚我都会回家。”

黛西不想争辩下去。她当然不会以为他是为了她回家，只不过是他觉得“好丈夫”应该这么做。

他自大的责任心还体现在一定要让妻子清楚他的去向，就算黛西搞不清那些什么会议，也不懂马球，更不认识他的朋友们。

嫁人后的生活实际上并不全是煎熬，黛西几乎不需要烦恼任何事，奥丁森家训练有素的佣人将一切打理得井井有条。

早晨用过早餐后，她会把邮差送来的信件拿到书房，半躺在沙发上，将信的内容一一念给丈夫听，因为他说喜欢她的声音。这是他们漫长的余生中形成的第一个不可替代的默契。

下午索尔通常会出门，去拜访朋友，或者去玛丽安那里，但正如他保证过的那样，他再也没有晚归。

晚上他偶尔与黛西一起去参加晚宴，大多数时候他都在书房工作到深夜。黛西会给他泡上一壶加了莓果和东方香料的热茶，然后帮他按摩肩膀。

他揉揉酸涩的眼睛，说：“你真是个贴心的妻子。”

黛西笑了笑，“你未免标准太低了。”

他轻拍几下放在肩上的手，玩笑似地说道：“也许你对丈夫的标准可以再高点。”

“我已别无所求了。”

的确，除了不爱她，索尔是个无可挑剔的丈夫。他不认为黛西只是个物件，也没有当她不存在。每天晚餐时间他都会把一天的遭遇一五一十地告诉她，也期待黛西和他聊一聊。

然而黛西没有什么可说的。她的人生发生了如此巨大的转变，属于她自己的时间变多了，可她还没有寻找到相应的节奏。

不久之后一位朋友找到了黛西，说其兄长经营的小出版社由于效益不佳打算转手他人。黛西心想索尔忙的事够多了，于是没有找他商量。她拿出自己的存款，找来二妹佩吉，一起以韦斯曼的名义接手了这家出版社，从此也算是有了一份事业。

* * *

索尔·奥丁森，黛西的好丈夫。不得不说，他是个很单纯的人，性子直来直去一点也不复杂，好像认识他两个小时就能摸清这个人了。黛西嫁给他之后才发现，他总能时不时地给人惊喜。

那天下午他兴冲冲地赶回家，要黛西换一身低调的衣服，同他去参加一场聚会。

这次去的不是豪华的宴会厅，也不是谁富丽堂皇的家中。他们在中城西区附近一家普通的酒吧门前停了下来。

黛西紧张地拉住了丈夫的胳膊。这片地区黑帮横行治安堪忧，她自己是断然不敢前来的，不知为何索尔要来这么危险的地方。

索尔安慰她，搂着她的肩，推开了酒吧的大门。屋内通风不畅，充斥着一股汗臭和劣质酒精的酸味。有大约十个人围在大桌子旁聊天喝酒，见到他们进来，气氛变得更加热烈了。

“黛西，这些是纽约市工会的工人代表们。”

一个顶着头乱糟糟金发的男子走了过来。他几乎和索尔一样高，穿着陈旧的衬衫和褪色的马甲，脸上带抹着玩世不恭的微笑。

“这位是范达尔，工会的副会长。”索尔介绍道。

黛西保持着大家闺秀的做派，与在场各位打了招呼。

这些人大多数是铁路工人，也有几位来自工厂和码头。黛西是全屋唯一的女人，这让她更不明白索尔带她来的目的。她小心地观察索尔，只见他与这些工人似乎很熟悉亲切，显然不只是见面一两次的程度。特别是副会长范达尔，索尔与他之间有种难以言喻的惺惺相惜，黛西没见过他和哪位纨绔朋友有这样的感情。

范达尔告诉她，他们正在努力给工人争取更多的休息时间和法律保障，而索尔给了他们许多帮助。

黛西惊讶万分，没想到索尔会站在工人那边和他老子对着干。

其实仔细一想，索尔同情底层人民的倾向一直是有迹可循的。

索尔第一次约她去看戏剧的那天，中场休息时她在报亭读了一则关于工人运动的文章，作者署名为D. Blake。他在文章里详细揭露了纽约工人的生存现状，并且剖析了芝加哥铁路工人抗议失败的因素。

当时黛西忍不住发表了几句看法，说这个国家机器以工人们的血为油在运转，而他们却无法从自己建设的国家里获得任何利益。

事后黛西回想起来只觉得惊险。当时她身边就站着全国数一数二的资本家的儿子，她的做法无疑于指着鼻子骂了人家一顿。她本以为索尔会因此不再与她来往，现在想来也许这倒是成了他下决心娶她的理由。

黛西看着丈夫自在地与工人们往来的样子，心底变得柔软了起来。索尔从小没有吃过苦，所以当他发现世界上有许多人在受苦，这就变成了他的苦难。

这是黛西第一次体会到心动，似乎和对艾伦的热烈的崇拜完全不同。那是有如羽毛轻扫在心尖带来的震颤。光是静静地看着他，她几乎就要流下眼泪来。

不爱上索尔·奥丁森，大概是件不可能的事。


	3. Chapter 3

结婚后的第三个月，黛西终于怀孕了。她只觉得十分轻松，好像完成了一个艰巨的任务。她把手放在才微微隆起的肚皮上，为其中正在形成的小生命感到惊奇。

黛西喜欢默认它是个女孩。也许她会和自己长得一模一样。她会拥有最漂亮的裙子。黛西想教她弹钢琴，想教她念书。

有时黛西会陷入莫名的忧虑。孩子有一半血脉来自索尔。看到孩子的父亲时她会忍不住想，两个不相爱的人生下的孩子，会不会不健康不漂亮？随即母性又占据了上风，觉得无论孩子是什么样子，她都会拿命爱它。

怀孕之后黛西总算有了借口。她以怕被打扰的名义搬出了主卧，到楼下的客房去睡了。

虽然不用再紧张兮兮地和索尔睡在一起，但他还是每晚睡前来看她，拉着她的手陪她说话，直到她困了他才上楼去睡。

黛西的出版社才刚起步，很多事还一团糟，她不得不亲力亲为。

一天，司机接她去出版社，路上突然有人冲出来拦在了车前。一个紧急刹车，黛西下意识护着小腹，差点当即呕吐出来。

那个人跑过来把车窗拍得砰砰作响，一边高声大喊，引起很多路人侧目：你老公在外面睡别人老婆，你在这和没事人一样？？

这人穿着脏兮兮的衣服，神色就像宿醉未醒。黛西明白了，这十有八九就是玛丽安的那位混蛋丈夫了。

夫人，需要叫警察吗？

不用，让我处理吧。

黛西让那个男人到出版社办公室找她。

一个小时后，她办公室的门被踹开，那个男人走了进来。

黛西把一张支票放在了桌上。

这就想打发我？

先生，这些钱够你买几套得体的衣服，换个干净的地方住，并且保证你一整年有酒可以喝。你再闹下去惊动了我丈夫，那么大概只能给你买块好墓地了。走吧，有多远离多远，别去打扰他们。

男人啐了口唾沫，拿着支票走了。

* * *

自从得知妻子怀孕，索尔就不再去情人那了。除非有要事处理，否则他就一直跟在她身边，仿佛这样才能安心，好像忘了家中有无数佣人和更加专业的护理人员。

黛西反而不适应了，劝他多去陪一陪玛丽安。可索尔十分坚定，他说：“玛丽安也怀孕过，她理解你这时需要人陪。”

孕期的黛西变得很情绪化，每天都能想出点什么花样来折腾索尔。但是他一点怨言也没有，该差人去办的就差人去，该自己动手的他也丝毫不犹豫。

有一天，她靠躺在书房沙发上，看着正在写东西的索尔，忽然就哭了出来。

是这一刻她清醒地认识到，她大概是爱上他了。

这段时间索尔只属于她一个人，给了她一种幻象，好像他们是真正幸福的一对。

黛西只在书信中和妹妹佩吉透露了这点。佩吉不解，为什么要把爱自己的丈夫搞得像一件丢人的事？

~~只有被爱的人才有权利……~~

黛西划掉了这句话。她可以不漂亮，不富有，甚至不聪明。但只要有一个人爱她，她好像就拥有了全世界。

她没有。她只能靠自己。马上有一个小生命要来到世上，她还要成为它的依靠。

分娩那天，索尔也来陪着她。那几乎像是在生死之门中被撕扯了几个小时，最后麻醉药效过去，她恍恍惚惚听见说，是个女孩。

是个女孩。黛西会教她弹琴，教她念书，给她穿漂亮裙子，让她无忧无虑地长大。最后，她成为另一个筹码，嫁给另一个臭小子。

黛西流了泪。所有人都围着新生儿，没有人注意她。

出院回家第三天。黛西抱着小女儿给她喂奶，索尔来到面前，问有没有什么可以帮忙的。

黛西说没有，一切有佣人。

索尔又支支吾吾地确认了好几遍，真的不需要他了吗？

黛西总算醒了过来。她说：“你想去找玛丽安就去吧。你们确实很久没见了。”

索尔像得到大赦一般，感谢了她，抓了外套就出门了。

黛西用手帕抹了眼泪，发誓这是最后一次哭泣。

* * *

女儿斯露德的出生似乎给黛西带来了好运。

出版社被黛西接手之前发行的都是些惊悚小说，但是这个市场已经近乎饱和，早已衍生出许多优秀的杂志社，低质高价的小说没有任何竞争力。

更名为韦斯曼出版公司之后，黛西和佩吉重新定位了目标群体：女人们。

这个想法一开始显得不切实际，因为识字读书的女人相比男人实在太少。她们试着收了几部女作家的作品出版，的确卖得不理想，亏了不少钱。

黛西没有放弃。她发现书卖不出去很大部分原因是书店，女性作家的作品被塞在角落，仿佛不值得被人看到。

某天逛街时黛西灵光乍现，回去叫佩吉发挥她的美术才能，给书重新设计封面，换掉了深色牛皮改用浅色布艺，用上蕾丝花纹甚至珍珠等元素，然后联系了太太小姐们爱逛的裁缝店、香水店，把漂亮的精装书放在那里寄卖。

结果一段时间后，这种可以被太太们拿在手里作为装饰品的小说竟然在纽约上流社会风行了起来。

为韦斯曼出版公司打出了名声之后，黛西搜罗了更多女性关心的题材的作品，出版了内容更有质量的平装书。

短短几年间，韦斯曼成为了东海岸中上流社会女性群体人人皆知的出版商。

* * *

这几年黛西一直躲避着索尔，把所有心思都放在女儿斯露德和出版社上。她事业做得顺风顺水，女儿斯露德又乖巧可爱，有时她都快忘了自己还有个丈夫。

索尔依旧和玛丽安在一起，而且再没有别的情人。像他这般有权有势又这般专情的男人，黛西也得承认闻所未闻。

也许是上天见不得有十全十美之事，才让这对苦命鸳鸯无法修成正果。

黛西总以为日子会朝着既定的轨迹前行下去。她会看着斯露德长大，一个人慢慢变老，然后安详地走向人生的终点。

有一天，黛西送斯露德到她朋友家玩。她想起好像很久没有独自一人漫无目的地在街上走一走了，于是就沿着上城区风景如画的街道散步回家。

正是这个时候，她注意到街对面有一男一女两人正并肩行走，就像一对普通的情侣。

黛西无法否认，是女方的红头发引起了她注意。这些年她每看到红头发心中都有些刺痛。她多看了一眼，却发现那人正是她的疼痛之源。

——是玛丽安。

和玛丽安走在一起的，不是黛西的丈夫，而是她自己的丈夫——那个曾经来敲诈了黛西一笔的男人。

这是怎么回事？

黛西下意识的反应是担忧。她怀疑玛丽安被那个有暴力倾向的男人胁迫了，于是她悄悄跟在他们身后，直到他们进了公寓楼，上了电梯。

黛西考虑了一会，叫来公寓管理人说明了情况，让他们派了一个身强体壮的男孩跟着黛西上去看看。

她站在门口，用力深呼吸了几下。

这里是索尔和玛丽安的爱巢，她不确定自己要不要跨越这个界限。

黛西抬手敲了门。

是玛丽安来开的门，她身上几乎只穿着内衣。看清来门外来人后，她的笑容一下子凝在了脸上。

“奥丁森夫人……你好。”

“你没事吧？”黛西着急道，“你的恶棍丈夫没伤害你吧？”

“你说什么呢？”

屋内传来了陌生男人的声音。黛西闻声望去，见到客厅那边半裸的男子，她赶紧后退了一步，挪开了视线。

“你……你们这是……？”黛西惊到语无伦次。

“对不起太太，求你不要告诉奥丁森先生，求你了……”玛丽安那双无辜的大眼睛里面满是恐惧。

“我不明白……你为什么要回到你丈夫身边？”

“回到？这个有钱的臭婊子怕是没搞清楚状况吧？”

“你闭嘴！”玛丽安朝屋内喊了一句，又转过头来，“你不会明白的……你们这种含着金钥匙出生的人……是不可能体会到的。”

黛西的太阳穴突突地跳着，她不得不扶住墙，“你是不是……从来没有爱过他？”

“我们也是生活所迫……他想要什么，我就给他什么，然后我就能活下来，就这样而已……”

黛西不记得自己是怎么离开那栋建筑的。索尔爱了这么多年的人，原来只是个骗子吗？应该让他知道真相吗？不，索尔从来没有经受过打击，她没有办法想象他会怎么样。

黛西回到家，遇见盛装打扮的索尔正要出门。

“你要去哪里？”黛西的心提到了嗓子眼。

索尔有些奇怪，这是这么多年来黛西第一次主动关心他的去向。他竟有些不合时宜的开心。

于是他详尽地答道：“去找玛丽安。今天是她的生日，我想给她一个惊喜。”

黛西浑身发凉。现在去，不就正好撞上那对可恶的夫妻了么！

她拦在索尔面前，挤出一个微笑，“陪我去挑裙子好不好？是市政厅新年晚宴要穿的礼服。”

“明天可以吗？”索尔尽力保持耐心。

“不，就要今天。”

“今天是玛丽安生日，很重要。”

“今天是我和裁缝店约好的日子，他们腾出了贵客接待厅，准备了我最喜欢的茶，不重要吗？”

“黛西，你怎么变得这么不讲理？”

“拜托了，我从来没有求过你什么，就这一次，好不好？”

索尔板着脸，显然是生气了。但听了她最后一句话，他还是退了回来。

“好吧。”

这段婚姻看似云淡风轻，但黛西总是如履薄冰。这一次，为了他，她不得不打破了那脆弱的平衡。

只是没人能料到，从此日子再也回不去从前了。


	4. Chapter 4

纽约下第一场雪的那天，黛西听说玛丽安病倒了。是很严重的病，医生束手无策。她被转进了最好的疗养院。将近一个月，黛西几乎没见到索尔的身影。她没有过问更没有阻拦，把这般大度作为当初孕期玛丽安把索尔让给她的回礼。

圣诞夜，索尔回了家。黛西多少觉得有些安慰，因为她再也找不出更好的说法和斯露德解释爸爸去了哪里。斯露德才四岁，也许还对“爱”的概念迷迷糊糊。迟早有天她会开窍，并且发现她的父母并不相爱。

奥丁森家度过了一个平静的新年，不久索尔又回到了重病的情人身边。黛西自知错过了告诉丈夫真相的最佳时机，天性善良的她也只能祈祷那位可怜的女人能少受些苦。

一天晚上，斯露德忽然发起了高烧。作为母亲的黛西恐慌又无助，只能强迫自己坚强起来。她没有派人去找孩子的父亲，而是找管家联系了医生。私人医生给了斯露德一些药剂，让她好歹不那么难受。

黛西整夜守在床前，一刻也不敢松懈，直到天色蒙亮，斯露德的情况才稍稍好转。

黛西昏昏欲睡之时，门忽然被推开，一个高大的人影像风暴一样席卷进来，停在了床边。

“为什么不通知我？”他急着查看女儿，顾不上克制语气。看来是管家海姆达尔自行做了一些决定。

“我想……照顾一个病人就够让你劳累了。”

“你在开什么玩笑，我是她的父亲！”索尔看到妻子含泪的双眼，意识到自己没有克制住脾气。他心疼了起来，拉过她将她搂入怀中。“对不起……我不该这样对你……最近我真的太难过了……等一切都结束以后，我们好好谈一谈好吗？”

“结束？你在说什么……？”黛西贴在他的胸口，心脏砰砰跳动。

“玛丽安……她快死了。医生说她活不过这个冬季了。”

“上帝啊……”黛西这才抬手回抱了他，轻拍着他的背，“索尔……我就在这陪着你。无论如何，我都是你最忠诚的朋友。”

* * *

开春的时候，玛丽安还是走了。

葬礼只有四五个人参加，大多是和索尔和她共同的熟人。

黛西也偷偷去了，只是远远地观望。于是她目睹了玛丽安的丈夫不知从哪窜了出来，打断了仪式。他像一条发疯的野犬，朝着所有人狂吠。

黛西听不清他到底说了什么，只看见索尔僵硬的身形和紧握的拳头。

没人及时拉走丧失理智的男人，他掏出了一把枪对准了索尔。

黛西慌了，身体的本能反应压过了理智，头脑一热就冲了出去，忘了分明她才是手无缚鸡之力的人。那一刻，她恨不得用自己身体挡在索尔身前。

接下来，她只记得枪响了。

场面陷入了混乱。

面对黑洞洞的枪口索尔没有惧怕。当看见黛西向他跑过来的时候，他怕了。

短短的几秒钟内，他幻想了无数场景。他仿佛看到手上沾满黛西的鲜血，那双灰眼睛不再明亮。他应该保护好她的。

他醒悟了。他和黛西，都愿意为对方去死。

那是决定生死的一瞬间，身体爆发出了几乎不可能的潜能。他一把拉过黛西护在怀中，转过身飞起一脚，准确踢中拿枪的手。枪飞了出去走了火，惊起栖在树上的几只鸟。

所幸无人受伤。

几名警卫跑过来，拉走了跌坐在地上的男人。

“索尔——”黛西不顾形象地抱着丈夫大哭了起来。

“没事了。我们回家好吗？”

* * *

葬礼几天后的早晨，黛西照常拿着一叠刚送到的信件走进了书房。她的丈夫情绪一直很低落，整日把自己关在书房里。她拿起拆信刀将信封一一划开，把账单归到一旁，好让他的会计师去处理。

正是此时，她在其中发现了一份来自纽约市警署的信件。读过之后，她这才知道索尔打算把玛丽安的丈夫送上法庭。

“听我说……我不太建议你这么做。”黛西抬起头看他。

“为什么？他差点伤害了你！我怎么可能轻易放过他？”

黛西深吸了一口气，在沙发上端坐，一副要谈大事的严肃神情。真相他迟早要面对，现在的时机也许不是最合适的，却是最紧迫的，索尔有权利知道他要面临的是什么。

“我必须告诉你一件事：这几年玛丽安和她丈夫从来没有分开过。他有很多证据反告你通奸、强占他人妻子。这场官司就算赢了，奥丁森家也会名誉扫地。如果你只是为了出口恶气，代价未免也太高了。”

索尔的面容隐藏在了阴影中，他的双手交叠放在桌面上。“……你说的可是真话？”

“我犯不着污蔑一位逝者。”黛西淡然回应，接着补充说，那个男人也曾来找过她。她为了家族颜面用钱把事情平息了下来。

“你知道多久了？”

“有段时间了。”

有整整几分钟的时间屋内被沉默充盈。

“这些年我都干了什么啊……”他缓缓道出这句话，整个身形好像突然垮了下去，“拜托，请你出去一下，让我静一静。”

黛西把清静留给了他。

索尔这么一静就是好几天，黛西以为他受了双重打击心碎到难以自持，然而实际并非如此。

在得知真相的当天，索尔就想通了一切。既然多年的深情已经错付，那么他不打算为不在乎他的人再难过下去。玛丽安在世时他对她仁至义尽，也没有什么好遗憾的了。

这么多天来，索尔只想黛西。

玛丽安一死他再也没有理由逃避。每个夜晚感受着身边蜷缩成一团的身体，克制着不要翻身去抱住她简直是一种酷刑。还有她与他交谈的时候，总会微微扬起头，试图对上他的视线，像是毫无知觉在引诱他俯身吻她。他对黛西有着可怕的欲望，新婚之夜他就体会到了。

这种渴望让他惊慌害怕。他一生都在努力做个好人，可是黛西出现在他的人生里，把他的正直和忠诚都炸了个粉碎。

索尔幻想过无数次，如果他先遇到了黛西多好，他们该有多幸福。黛西的疏远冷淡又让他清醒过来，他是从她真正爱的人手中将她夺过来的，即使她恨他也理所应当。

当初他为什么选中了她？因为她的美丽、她的善良、她的聪慧……最重要的一点是，他认为她不会爱他。没有想到这是他给自己下的诅咒。

* * *

索尔尝到了甜头。

善良的黛西真以为他沉浸于悲痛之中，将全部精力都放到了他身上，一心想安慰他帮他振作起来。她把工作给了妹妹打理，多请了几个女佣帮忙带斯露德，她自己则是时刻陪在他身边，嘘寒问暖，将他照顾得无微不至。

索尔太快乐了。

不能被她看出来。

要是让她知道他根本没有事，一定马上又戴上那冷漠的面具。他不想要这样。他喜欢看她不自觉地流露情绪的样子，开心，着急，甚至羞涩，都是为了他。他像个小男孩一样装起了病，就是为了得到关心。

“黛西，我好冷，好难受，能不能亲我一下？就像对斯露德做的那样……”

“黛西，我做噩梦了，抱着我睡觉好不好……”

“黛西……”

“黛西！”

黛西一开始还有些拘谨，但一看到索尔祈求的眼神可怜兮兮的神情，她的心就融化了。很快，索尔都不需要再开口要求，只要发出“唉——”的叹息声，黛西就会马上放下手上的事，跑过来抱抱他。

夏天到来之际，索尔演心碎男孩越来越得心应手。每天早上的例行读信还是保持着，不同的是他终于成功骗得黛西躺在他怀里做这件事，有时黛西还允许他亲亲她的额头，捏捏她的脸颊。

黛西对丈夫心里打的小算盘一无所知，她以为索尔需要支持与陪伴，而这是朋友应该做的事。他在试探着她，在不知不觉间模糊了界限。等她回过神来，发现亲吻拥抱在他们之间已经算自然而然的事了。

索尔一直没有好转的迹象，反而变得越来越奇怪，越来越难以捉摸。也许是纽约城里充满回忆，到哪都难免触景生情。

也许是时候安排一次旅行了。黛西和索尔提出，想去欧洲走走亲戚，在风景如画的南欧度过夏日。索尔同意了，他最近正好在写一本书，换一个写作环境也不失为一个好选择。

* * *

于是奥丁森一家与韦斯曼家未出嫁的几位小妹来到了欧洲。

一行人在维也纳与布达佩斯分别停留了一周，然后就启程前往度假胜地。

夏季的南法汇集了来自全世界各地的名流。各个阶层在此交汇，却又界限分明。

这是黛西嫁人之后第一次回到这里。显然欧洲的旧贵族有自己的一套规则。黛西偶遇了一些远方亲戚，在听说她嫁给了一个美国人之后，脸上都露出了微妙的同情，就好像她是可怜的落魄表亲，完全忽略了她住的是整个度假区最好的酒店里最好的套房。

男人和女人有分开的社交圈子，索尔发现黛西身边不知什么时候多了女伴，是个娇小苍白的红发法国少女。黛西说她叫安妮，是在附近的历史小镇旅游时遇见的穷人家女孩。

黛西与安妮形影不离，给她买漂亮的裙子，昂贵的首饰，带她进入这辈子都不可能见识到的社交场所。黛西与女伴们玩得十分开心，忽略了他这个做丈夫的，他倒也不在意。白天他在餐厅和咖啡厅奋笔疾书，晚上把文稿拿回酒店用打字机誊一遍，等着妻子回来。

一天夜晚，黛西又赴约参加酒会，场所在离酒店有段距离的山上。主办人为客人们在庄园里安排了住处，好让他们尽情享受。

也就是说，黛西今晚不回酒店。索尔不用亮着灯等她归来了，早早上了床。

时间临近午夜，索尔听到房门开启的吱呀声，裙子的布料摩擦着地毯，有人停在了床边。

“黛西？不是说今晚不回来吗，怎么改变主意了？”索尔睡眼惺忪，加上房间内黑暗，只能看见女人朦胧的身影。

她没有回答他，而是开始脱衣服。一层层裙子落在了地毯上。索尔惊讶地看着她解开最后的一道扣子，抽去绑绳。

现在她浑身赤裸了。

索尔无法用语言形容此刻的兴奋，接下来可能要发生的事烧得他喉咙干涩。

黛西……他的好黛西……她突然变得如此仁慈，决定将他一直渴望的交付给他了……

她爬上了床，钻进被子，挤进了他怀中。她一定感受到了他有多么热情，有多么想要她。他情难自制，摸索着吻上了她的唇。

时间好像静止了。

有什么不对……

夏日夜风吹拂着，撩起了窗帘。月光漏了进来，洒在纠缠的二人身上。

怀中是一张精致但紧张的脸庞，她的红头发在月光里泛着一层淡淡的光。

索尔像见了鬼一般推开她，跳下了床。

“搞什么鬼？你知道自己在做什么吗？夫人对你这么好，你就这样报答她？？”

面前暴跳如雷的男人吓到了安妮。她眼中含泪，急忙用带着浓重法语口音的英语解释道：“不……不是这样的……”

“还不快出去？”

“是夫人要我来的！夫人吩咐我来帮您忘掉烦恼！”


	5. Chapter 5

蒙特米歇尔庄园的主人是德伯伊上校。他是英国人，有一位来自法国的祖父。他本人则是更偏向日耳曼人的长相，刚毅的脸庞轮廓，灰白的胡子，笔挺的制服。大约是多年军队生涯养成了好习惯，他比同龄男人看上去要挺拔许多，只有在阴雨天气隐隐酸痛的陈年旧伤会提醒他不再年轻。

事实上，上校和年轻沾得上边的只有他的妻子了——上校夫人比黛西还小两岁。

新上校夫人似乎是众多闲聊话题中最常出现的人物。她原本是个乡下姑娘，嫁给上校也不过是前几个月的事。人们提起“上校夫人”，有时指的是上校已逝的前妻，有时又是这位年轻的姑娘。就这样，在还未正式见到上校夫人之前，关于她的传闻黛西已经听闻了一箩筐。

收到上校夫人的邀请也是黛西没有料到的，毕竟黛西并不觉得自己的地位有重要到让上校夫人托人送请柬到她手上。在蒙特米歇尔，黛西总算认识了热情的女主人，她坚持要黛西要叫她的本名，西尔维娅。

西尔维娅还保持着一种天然纯真，与上流社会格格不入。黛西理解为什么上校会喜欢她。她笑起来肆无忌惮，思考的时候会不自觉地舔上牙龈。无数小动作是为那些从小受礼仪训练的女人所不能容忍的，大约上校偏偏爱上了这股野性。

黛西挺喜欢与西尔维娅交谈。是无拘无束的感觉，周围空气好像也变得欢快。很快黛西就明白了西尔维娅为什么一定要认识她。就像黛西一直在听别人谈论她一样，她也一直在听人们讨论黛西。于是西尔维娅认定了她们是同一种人——不属于这里、不被上流社交圈接受的人。

黛西向来懒得委屈自己去迎合那些规矩繁多的太太们，因为她有钱，她可以不在乎。西尔维娅从小农舍搬进大庄园，这对她来说是一个新世界，她孤立无援，急需一个盟友。

西尔维娅坚持要亲自带领黛西参观庄园。有趣的是，女主人对庄园历史的了解似乎不比黛西多多少。

她们在走廊的一尊雕塑前驻足。

“这是……我一定能想起来……是阿尔伯特亲王赠予德伯伊上校的。”

黛西注意到了雕塑底座上镌刻的一行字，“Beauclair……？”

西尔维娅一下子红了脸，窘迫得不知道手该放在哪里，“糟了！对不起……这应该是Beauclair庄园的主人的赠礼。你去过Beauclair吗？”

“我还没有这个荣幸被邀请过。听说那位老先生有很高的眼光，我这样的俗人大概不会是他想往来的类型。”

Beauclair庄园的主人以热爱艺术闻名，他赞助了无数艺术家，往来府上的也大多是才华横溢的青年人们。16岁的佩吉和黛西说过，如果能得到那位先生赏识，就几乎等于被巴黎艺术圈接纳了。在黛西的鼓励下佩吉大胆把画寄给到了法国给他，结果很可惜被原封不动退了回来。

“老先生？噢，你说的是Beauclair的前任主人吧？他几年前就去世了，我所认识的Beauclair庄主是个年轻男人。”

“他的儿子么？”

“不，听说前任主人是个孤僻的老人，并没有子嗣。大概他们是远房亲戚吧。哎，我真想介绍你和那位先生认识一下，他在美国待过一阵子，我有预感你们会很有话聊。”

接下来，西尔维娅把话题转向了别的地方，关于Beauclair庄园，黛西也没有多花心思在这件事上。

* * *

夜晚，黛西留宿在临花园的厢房。风带着淡淡的花香味，十分怡人，可她却脑内思绪纠缠，迟迟无法入睡。

这个时间……如果不出意外，安妮应该已经得手了吧。

过去的半年对于索尔来说一定很艰难。黛西愿意尽全力帮助他，可是她不理解丈夫愈加亲密的行为举止，就好像把她当作了爱人。

不得不承认她内心深处很享受索尔的关注，这种感觉好到令人上瘾。她开始想要迎合他配合他，好让这虚无缥缈的感受延续下去。

来欧洲前的一天，她和索尔手挽手走过上城区的街道，无意间瞥见他们在商店橱窗里的倒影。她想起了第一次无意撞见索尔和玛丽安的场景。现在她取代了玛丽安的位置，他们看上去就像幸福的一对。

这一瞬间她只觉得惊悚，因为她终于察觉到自己在有意无意地模仿玛丽安。面前好像是不见底的深渊，说不清是索尔发现她越来越像已逝的爱人才迷恋起了她，还是他把她变得越来越像玛丽安。

这是不对的。

然后，黛西遇见了安妮。她想，也许本就不该由自己去帮索尔。

她做了一个冲动的决定——多半她会后悔，但是唯一的方式。

黛西躺在床上，深知这是一个平静但是无眠的夜晚。

厢房的窗外是一个半圆形的大阳台，在这里可以将庄园的花园尽收眼底。此刻，黛西眼睁睁看着有个高大的人影从阳台扶手边缘翻上来，迅速闪到床边跳进了屋里。一系列动作行云流水，黛西还没从震惊中回过神来，他已经站在了床边。

这下省去了她的尖叫求救。她看清了那人的脸庞。是她本不应该出现在这里的丈夫，索尔·奥丁森。

“你在这里干嘛？？”黛西从床上坐起，质问道。

这会功夫，索尔早已脱去了外套，不客气地上了床。他一脸委屈，找到黛西的膝头，把脑袋靠上去，顺手搂住了她的腰。“你不在，我睡不好。我一睡就做了噩梦，实在太吓人了。我梦见有个红头发的女鬼要占我便宜，呜呜……”

“所以你就连夜跑来这里，还爬墙上来？这多没规矩，让人知道了要怎么说你啊。”

“我管他们说什么！”索尔拿脑袋蹭了蹭黛西的小腹。

黛西犹豫了一番，还是揉了揉他的脑袋。“生气了？”

他的声音瞬间变得严肃低沉，“嗯，是生气了。”

他撑起身子，抬腿跨坐在她身上，手撑在了床板上，把黛西困在双臂间。他垂下眼帘，看见她发红的耳垂，心里痒痒的。“你要气死我了。”

“我……我只是希望你开心。”她低下头，羞红了脸。

“哦？你知道怎么让我开心？”

黛西摇摇头。要是她真懂，也不会落得现在这尴尬的场面。她听见他叹了口气。他手放在她后颈抚摸，就像安抚一只小猫，让她乖乖扬起头，他就这么吻了下来。

夜晚比她想象的还要安静。她听见了呼吸声，心跳声，分不清属于谁，交缠在一起。他们上一次接吻是在婚礼上，和此时完全不同。他的手抬起她的下巴，好让这个吻再深刻一些。

五年。从初见黛西至今已经整整五年了。他们的孩子已经四岁了，可是他都没有好好地吻过她。

他终于这么做了。他回想起以前每次上床她那隐忍的神情。他总是想吻她，可只会提醒她在和不爱的人性交，加深她的痛苦。

这个吻持续了那么久，连愧疚也在胸腔里化为了滚汤的欲望。黛西纯白色睡裙下的躯体变得柔软火热，这是从未有过的。索尔忍不住隔着布料爱抚起了她的身体。

“不……不要……”黛西无力地抗拒道。

索尔听出了她的害怕，停下了动作，想搞明白发生了什么。

“你还想……再要一个孩子吗？我……我有斯露德就很满足了。”说出这句话，黛西已有了哭腔。

索尔竟一时没弄懂她为什么突然提这个，直到看到黛西闭上了眼睛。他的心猛烈疼痛了起来。性对她来说就是交配生子的过程，她从来没有在其中获得过乐趣。

他搂着她，吻了一下她额头，“我也想让你开心。”

黛西疑惑地看着他。

“你相信我吗？”

黛西点了点头。

她的睡衣下摆被他往上掀起，蕾丝里裤露了出来。她好奇地看他抽去绑带，扯下裤子，她的下身赤裸在他眼前。

他俯下身去亲吻她的小腹，轻柔的爱抚让她腿间私密处因期待而湿润起来。他一路下移，在大腿内侧落下几个细密的吻，然后亲上了她的阴蒂。她差点尖叫起来，又想闭上眼，被他呵斥禁止，“看着我。”

她看着他，感受着他。他的舌头和他身上任何的肌肉一样有力，还要灵活许多，湿润又温暖，熟练地舔弄着她自己都不知道的敏感。她的双腿打颤，一种近乎失禁的感觉袭来，让她窘迫不堪。“我不行了……索尔！”她大叫他的名字，却把他内心最坏的一面也勾引了出来。他用手指代替舌头继续刺激着阴蒂，转而舔湿她的穴口，然后手指往下一滑轻松地刺进了她体内。他感觉到了她的紧张，甬道一下下挤压着他的手指，他想起在这里面的感觉有多好。他的阴茎硬得要命，包裹在西装裤里委屈到发痛。但他知道现在还不是时候。他想要黛西知道她的身体是一座欢愉的圣殿，他愿意用信徒般的虔诚去膜拜她。

他稍稍撑开了阴道口，又插了一根手指进去，开始抽刺起来。他耐心地探索她的内部，找到了那令她崩溃的一点。她变得不安起来，好像挣扎着想逃脱这令人羞耻的身体变化。索尔用另一只手将她按住了，用嘴和手的双重攻势强硬地给予她更强烈的快感。她发出了一声失控的呻吟，浑身一瞬间被失禁的快感和羞耻感贯穿。是前所未有的体验。

“天呐……我做了什么？”黛西觉得再也没脸见人了。她双腿无力，身体还软绵绵的。

索尔抹去了脸上她射出的体液，露出了一个满足的微笑。“不，你很棒。无须在意这点小混乱。”

“刚才……刚才真的太神奇了。我不知道我怎么……”高潮来得过于强烈，她的眼皮越来越沉，索尔的身影愈加模糊。

索尔眼睁睁看着她话说着说着就头一歪睡了过去。他找来一块布把她和自己都清理了干净，然后回到床上抱着她给她盖好了被子，在她额头上吻了一下。“我爱你，黛西。”

黛西已经陷入沉睡。

* * *

第二天，索尔·奥丁森先生半夜闯入蒙特米歇尔庄园并且爬墙寻找妻子的事，果然传进了每一个人的耳朵里。有些人不屑地说美国人就是这般荒唐，也有些妇人相互谈论一番，觉得此举甚是浪漫，奥丁森夫妇的感情真好。

奥丁森先生本人毫不在意风言风语，妻子去哪他都像忠心的犬一样跟在后面。每天傍晚人们都可以看到奥丁森一家三口在海边漫步的身体。

没有人知道黛西有多么恐慌。每一次索尔用那样深情的目光看自己，她都觉得浑身像被针刺一样难受。就好像玛丽安在她身上重生了。她终究还是陷入了他们二人的深渊。她正在一点点失去自我，或许有一天她能够习惯，心安理得地面对这一切。

连斯露德都发现了不对劲，问黛西是不是生病了。黛西安慰女儿，向她保证自己很健康。

_是不是爸爸做错了什么事？_ 斯露德敏感地问道。

_没有，爸爸很好。_ 一直很好。

西尔维娅依旧热衷于社交，这一次黛西是在一位伯爵夫人的酒会上遇见了她。西尔维娅是独自一人前来的，上校有些劳累便没有赴约。但她在晚宴上并不是无人作伴。黛西和索尔进来的时候，她正和一位年轻男子交谈。西尔维娅见到黛西，开心地凑了过来，眉毛兴奋地扬起。

“今天是个好日子，你知道吗，Beauclair的主人也来了，就是刚刚在和我说话的那个人。我一定要介绍你们认识一下。咦，他人呢？刚刚还在这里的。”西尔维娅四处张望了一下，在人群中捕捉到了目标的身影，他也正朝着他们走来。

“噢！在那儿呢！”

青年男人停在了他们面前。他有巧克力色的卷发，说话带着爱尔兰口音。他按照礼仪，吻了一下黛西的手，“你好，奥丁森夫人。”

时间似乎在这一刻停滞了。

黛西脑中都是他最后翻墙离去决绝的背影。那个落魄潦倒的年轻人的影子渐渐和眼前这位风度翩翩的男人重合了。

她开口，喉间苦涩几乎让她说不出话，“……你好，布洛克先生。”


End file.
